Masks and Roses
by M.R. Potter
Summary: It's Halloween, where one can act behind the freedom of a mask. Harry is taking advantage of this, going after Draco Malfoy in a way that being unmasked would never allow. But resolution is better than regret, as Harry is soon to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author: M. R. Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the plot and the wishful thinking behind it.

"Does this make me look fat?"

Harry turned his head to see Ron looking at himself in the full-length mirror, checking his costume. He was dressed as a chimney sweep, with all its dull neutrals. It made Ron's hair come out even more, so no, he didn't look fat. He just looked like an aberration in the color spectrum.

"You look fine Ron, stop fussing," Harry admonished, adjusting the belt on his own costume. He was dressed as a cavalier, complete with the high-top baggy boots. He felt that a moustache would be too much, so he settled for completing his look with a big and feathered hat. His thoughts however, were only half on his costume because the other half was on tonight's agenda.

His eyes flicked to the mantel and rested on the blood red rose on top. It had a black ribbon tied around its stem, and once again his mind ran through his plans for the evening.

----------

Hogwarts was throwing a masquerade ball to commemorate All Hallows Eve. Unmasking would be at midnight, and prizes would be given out for the best costume. It was the perfect stage for this most crucial scene of letting a certain someone know how he felt about him. It would probably be the closest encounter he would ever get.

"I don't see you fussing Harry. Feeling confident?" Ron asked, turning once more to check his costume. Harry tossed his shoulder in nonchalance, and then picked up the rose. "Maybe more confident than I should be feeling."

Christmas could not even compare with the way the Great Hall looked right now. It was elegantly decorated, in the manner so familiar to the medieval period. Jewel-colored gowns swirled out of every corner of the room, with the occasional spot of black and grey accenting these patches of color.

It was a crowd cloaked in mystery; everyone in it was a stranger all over again. The person standing next to you could very well be your best friend but you wouldn't even recognize him.

It didn't throw Harry off though. He stood at the top of the stairs watching for a certain blond. "Harry, are you coming? Hermione said she was going to get drinks with us," Ron said, prodding his friend's side.

"In a while Ron. There's something I want do first," he quietly answered. "You're acting really weird mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked, finally fed up with the way his friend was behaving. "Nothing's wrong yet. But I'll let you know what happens," Harry blandly replied, still not looking at Ron.

"You're starting to freak me out. I'll see you later," Ron said, slapping Harry on the arm and walking away.

Harry waited for Ron to leave before he started walking through the crowd, looking for any hint of a blond with steely grey eyes. No thought of looking for faces tonight, he'd have to rely on the magnetism those grey eyes held.

Velvet masks and curious glances all passed him by. Purpose veiled him in a visible glow. He was out to find it, that aura that left him reeling when it walked away. He'd been drawn to it for quite awhile now, but his cowardly heart had allowed him to act on it only tonight.

And then, he felt it. His nape erupted in goose bumps as he felt the burn on his back. He turned slowly to face a tall stone pillar where the Phantom of the Opera was leaning with a glass of something in his hand. Firewhisky, he'd wager. He was alone.

The stage was set, and all he needed was a curtain.

--------------

The languid Phantom continued to sip at his drink as he watched the evening go by. He was arrogance and lofty condescension personified, and no doubt he was aware of it. Several girls passed him with hot looks in their eyes, but none of them interested him in the very least. They were all too common for him, a Malfoy.

He was devastating in his costume, with his blond hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and his white domino half-mask to offset the gunmetal of his eyes. His suit was severely black, with a snowy white cravat tied and tucked into his front. But for all his effect, he did not do a thing to take advantage of it.

He was hoping for a little decadence tonight. A faceless fucking perhaps, or maybe a new perversion? However it was going to be, he welcomed it. Anyone would do for now.

Hesitance filled his mind, the only sensible part that was functioning now. It kept telling him that absolutely nothing would change between him and Draco, that the latter would still look down at him with that stinging contempt when they passed each other on the stairs. That he magnetism would never be reconciled and it would mean absolutely nothing, even after tonight.

There he was, that beautiful specimen of human leaning just fifteen feet away from him. No time to back out now, because his conscience would never leave him alone for it.

Harry kept on walking through the crowd until he was just one or two people away from Draco. He waited until those two people cleared off, then he raised his wand and muttered, "Delumino!"

The lights flickered off and cast the room into pitch darkness. He could not have chosen a better spell, since the lights stayed off until he spoke the counter charm. Not even "Lumos!" would turn the lights back on.

Going purely by instinct, he walked forward, reached out and gripped the back of Draco's neck. He pushed him against the pillar and oh-so-gently, kissed him.

The sudden darkness had at most, caught Draco unawares but the sensation of being kissed in the dark was just plain surprising. He had no idea who the hell it was, as he could only make out the faintest of details, like the tickle of feathers brushing the side of his face, the smooth texture of his assailant's lips and the tender care he was taking with his mouth. He groaned, actually groaned. He couldn't help it. There was something so frustrating about not knowing who was taking your mouth so desperately.

Harry's mouth moved down Draco's jaw line to caress the beating pulse at his throat. His tongue flicked at it once and when he pressed his lips to the spot again, the skin pulsated quicker.

He pressed his pelvis against Drano's and felt that his response was as rigid as his own. He ground his hips once, just to incite a groan from Draco. It took all his self-control not to undo Draco's slacks right then and take him like he fully intended, but he had to content himself with leaving a bite mark right below his Adam's apple. When he had ensured that it would bruise for at least a week, he shoved the rose into Draco's belt loop and he whispered in his ear, "Tonight's mine, just mine."

Clamors for the lights were getting louder and louder, and so Harry had to move away. His head spun from oxygen deprivation, so he staggered back a few meters and muttered the counter charm. The lights blinked back on, and a loud cheer erupted through the Great Hall. Harry had to blink his eyes a little to accustom them to the glare of the lights. When they had focused, he saw Draco was leaning against the pillar with one hand around his neck and the other hand holding the rose. His focus was also a little off-center, and his lips and cheeks were also rosy red. A smile crept across Harry's face, and he walked away before Draco noticed him grinning like an idiot.

In the crowd, Ron bumped into Harry. "There you are! Some fool turned off the lights, and I sloshed most of my butterbeer down my front. Here's yours though," he said, shoving a bottle in Harry's hand. "You should drink, you look flushed," he commented.

Harry dabbed in across his forehead and smiled at Ron. "Thanks mate, I kind of needed this,"

"You look happy. Are you alright now?"

"Absolutely,"

FIN!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! This is for my friend Bee, who inspired me to write this.


	2. Leaves

A/N: Reading your reviews has melted my stone-cold heart into writing a sequel. Oh I lie…there were also a few, uh, threatening ones that made me change my mind and turn it into a full-length story. Hope you guys enjoy this, so please put your pitchforks away, pull up a chair and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the wishful thinking behind this story.

-----

The croissant and the strips of bacon lay untouched on his plate, and his coffee was progressively cooling beside it. The usual bustle of students getting their breakfast and trying to cram for an exam provided generous background noise to his busily humming mind. Across the room, at the Gryffindor table, was stupid Ron Weasley happily flashing his badge at anyone who would take notice. It was his prize for winning 'Best Costume' during Halloween, and he had not taken the badge off since the night he won.

_Just as well, it's the only award he'll ever win_, Malfoy thought to himself. It kind of disturbed him that he didn't just throw a snide comment across the room to embarrass the Weasel. It was probably because he was too preoccupied about another event during that night to be his usual, snide self.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Crabbe asked, nudging his arm.

Hell no he wasn't alright. Ever since Halloween and his kiss in the dark, his attention had never seemed to find its focus again. His mind was preoccupied with who it possibly could have been, and why they had taken such a drastic measure to get his attention. As Prince of Slytherin, it meant that he didn't take much for him to get whoever he wanted in his bed, but for someone else to go to such lengths obviously meant this person did not want to be found out.

"If you want my breakfast, you overstuffed bean bag, just take it. I have enough on my mind without you intruding," he snapped. Crabbe looked properly cowed, but he took the plate and finished it off. Malfoy sighed, and as his fingers wrapped around his cool mug of coffee, he was faintly reminded that he had Divination next. He was never really much of a believer in it, but he figured that maybe it would at least point him in the right direction.

-----

"My dears, we have gone beyond the confines of the Divination room to explore the realms of the Unknown in relation to the natural world. It is not a very dependable branch of Divination, but we must at least acquaint ourselves with it, if not thoroughly study it. Today we shall be studying fallen leaves and how their formations on the ground show much about the Unknown…"

Professor Trelawney was walking among the students, twirling her scarf among her fingers. They were all standing underneath a copse of trees at the very edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching the wind kick them around. Most of them had already gathered in small groups, talking among themselves while still others glanced nervously at the leaves on the ground. Draco was neither, choosing to lean against the trunk of a tree by himself. His mind was obviously still preoccupied, but he was now listening to Trelawney explaining the works of Divining through fallen leaf formations.

"I want you all to stand under a tree, facing the North. When the last of the breeze dies down, observe carefully how the leaves swirl and touch each other, how the spaces in between them are sized and the position of majority of the leaves. Then refer to pages one hundred seventy five until one hundred eighty two for the meaning of these positions. Maximum of three people to a tree, go!"

While people scurried off to claim a tree, Malfoy simply sneered at anyone who tried to encroach on his area, and made them all bugger off. This was something he wanted to see for himself and not share with anyone else. A gentle breeze swirled around him, rearranging the brightly colored leaves on the ground, looking just as jumbled as his thoughts.

When they had all settled, he shifted his book open and observed the fallen leaf patterns. The pattern resembled one on page one hundred eighty, where the gaps were consistent and the tips of the leaves were all touching each other, none overlapping. He opened the book back on itself to read the text:

_This leaf pattern is one of the most accurate ones out of the several described here. The consistent spaces in between show a gap in concentration which shows that the subject is obviously distracted (_No surprise there, Malfoy snorted_.) The way the leaves touch each other show that the source of distraction is nearby, and that it is easily resolved._

He looked up from the leaf patterns just in time to see the Golden Trio pass by, obviously on their way down to the lake. The Mudblood Granger had her usual load of books slung over her shoulder, while the Weasel still had his stupid badge on. Potter was lagging behind them, watching the Divination class go on. He looked like he was looking for something. Malfoy would have looked away by now, but his eyes followed him, watching him until he was right across the tree he was standing.

Potter raised his head, and their eyes locked.

It was the last thing he was expecting from an enemy as dire as Harry Potter. Malfoy's head went blank, like a giant eraser had just been applied to his thoughts. All notions of looking away had chased themselves out through his ears because he recognized the look in his eyes. He could feel a blush creep over his face, and his chest constricted. The blood rushed to his head and he felt his breath quicken when he felt that jolt of pure heat pass between them. Harry was looking at him with undisguised interest and desire, as if there was nothing wrong.

An eternity must have passed before he realized his mouth must have been dangling open and that his breath was coming in slow and unsteady gasps. Who was going to look away first, he wanted to know. He didn't know if he could do it himself.

It must have been the Weasel who called Harry from the lake, because he suddenly looked away from him. For a moment Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to smash the Weasel's face for breaking that connection or to thank him for giving him respite from that look in Harry's eyes. He only knew that if it had gone on a minute longer, he would have been completely lost. Had he ever had anyone look at him like that?

"Mister Malfoy, I hope you have interpreted your leaf patterns correctly?" Trelawney asked, coming up behind him to break him out of his reverie. He was so shaken he forgot to be annoyed at her. "Um, yeah I guess I figured something out…" he muttered, flipping his book open to the page as she studied his leaf pattern.

"I do hope this distraction does not affect your studies Mister Malfoy. Your Divination grades are suffering as it is," Trelawney said, looking up to glance at him. "Not unless you can tell me about the distraction itself Professor," he gritted out, already starting to be annoyed. This miserable old bat was going to get herself thrown over his shoulder if she didn't shut up.

_Oh well. At least I'm starting to feel my temper come back._ Draco thought. At least for now he could place some of his confusion on Potter, and it wouldn't seem that unreasonable.

---------

The giant squid lifted a lazy tentacle to splash some of the cool water at them. Ron tossed a pebble in mischievous retaliation while Hermione was making some twigs bend themselves into funky shapes. Harry was leaning against a tree watching the Divination class file slowly back into the castle, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"Oy. What are you smiling at, and why haven't you told us the joke?" Ron asked. He looked at the questioning redhead. "You sure you want to know though?" Harry asked. "What he really means Ronald, is that he's not sure how to tell you that he's just had a rather heated moment with Draco Malfoy" Hermione said, making a twig bend itself into a lazy figure eight.

"You're joking! Is that why you stayed behind then?" Ron incredulously laughed. Harry's ears blushed a brilliant fire truck red but he kept his gaze over Ron's shoulder. "And if it is?" he asked. "You'd better do something about it before Malfoy squeals, or worse, somebody else does. I hear Pansy Parkinson's got a bigger mouth than her jaw can handle," Hermione replied. Her loftiness was getting irksome, but she was right, as usual.

Ron stood up to look down at Hermione. "So how is it that you've noticed all this before I have? And you Harry, is this the reason you were acting all weird during Halloween? Because I swear, not even Neville erupting into a mess of furry tentacles got your attention!" he said, coming over to poke Harry.

"Neville and his tentacles were just a mislaid Fur-Growing charm Ronald. When you have someone like Draco Malfoy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera in the room, how could you possibly look away?" Hermione answered. By then, Harry couldn't help it any more. Hermione's loftiness had gotten to him, and he found himself standing next to Ron, looking down at her.

"Tell me, in very small words and in slow motion. How come this doesn't surprise you?" Harry said. She took her time answering while still playing with the twigs. "I've seen the way your gaze lingers on him when we pass by on the stairwells. Or how you can hardly finish what's on your plate if you just _happen _to be seated across him during meals. But I guess what gave you away was the whole Neville thing, yeah. You had your face locked into 'idiot' while staring at Malfoy the whole time," she said.

Harry could feel the blush coming back, but this time it was spreading all across his neck and chest. "Damn. Who else do you think knows?" he asked. Ron at this point was speechless, but the calm-as-ever Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. But you know me; it usually takes awhile before anyone else catches on. Ron here, as Exhibit A,"

Harry let something out between a sigh and a snicker. "I guess. Question here though is not if I should do it, but how. The dark is convenient, but it's not very fulfilling,"

"Then toss him on a table and ride him raw and hard. You can't get any more fulfilling than that," Hermione said.

Ron made some kind of noise in the back, probably one of absolute disbelief. Harry had to hand it to Hermione; nothing seemed to faze her and she always knew what to say in whatever situation. "Baby steps first 'Mione. Let's see if I can get him to lie still long enough first, then we'll think about the riding," Harry said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, you'd better do it soon. Remember what I said about Pansy," she said, making the twigs land in a heap all around her. Ron couldn't keep silent anymore. "You're actually encouraging him on this? What if it all goes wrong?" he burst out.

"Better this going wrong than everyone hearing how you call out Trelawney's name in your sleep when you had a kip on the couch. You can just be thankful I was still awake to shut you up," she snapped back at him. While Ron and Hermione were arguing that, Harry sighed once more and shook his head. Whatever would he do without friends like these.

He supposed Hermione was right. Better get around to doing it now before anyone else found out. It wasn't something he wanted to happen, but the years of animosity had somehow shifted from a subtle attraction to a full-blown sexual attraction. All those moments of staring coldly at each other must have done it, he thought to himself. Kissing Draco in the dark had its thrill but he wanted something more aggressive and daring.

Fulfillment may have been something wonderful, but he wanted resolution more.


	3. Game

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, it warms this author's heart better than Swiss Miss. In this chapter, I shall be introducing a new character, and hopefully you guys will love him as much as I enjoyed creating him. Midterms have just ended, thus freeing up more time to write. Hopefully this won't take as long to finish as the last chapter. This'll be short, mostly conversation. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry, Draco and the world they live in.

-----

What was that? What the hell was that? Was that even supposed to happen?

He brushed past and though the torch-lit corridors leading down to the Slytherin dungeon, with his mind on spin cycle. He wasn't sure if he was angry or something like it, but anyone who passed him would be lucky to miss the hint of brimstone that so closely followed him. He didn't know what he was feeling, but the closest anyone could get to describing it was simply numb from the shock.

The stone wall of the dungeon slid open and Draco found that the common room was mercifully empty. Great, all the better to work his temper out in. His book bag met the cold stone floor of the sofa area with an echoing thump, followed by his robes. He rubbed his face and ran both his hands through his sleek blond hair, making it stand on end. He began pacing back and forth, but it wasn't long before he was interrupted by a silky smooth voice emerging from the shadows. "Draco, don't you know that frowning like that is only going to give you wrinkles?"

Draco turned his head to see Blaise Zabini unwind himself from an easy chair to stand up and saunter towards him. "Do you honestly think I look like I give a damn about wrinkles right now?" Draco snapped.

"Ooh, someone's in a bit of a tizzy right now. If you're not nice, you might find yourself sleeping in a cold bed tonight," Zabini said, stopping right in front of him with both hands clasped behind his back, an elegant eyebrow arched. He also had that look of enticing on, one that usually disarmed weaker beings, but Draco was too upset to even look at him. "No use pulling that on me, you know I don't respond to it anymore,"

Zabini lightly chuckled. "Well. This is more serious than I thought. I distinctly remember you taking off everything you had on when I used it on you last week. Does it have anything to do with your midnight assault?" he asked. He walked around Draco to stand close behind him, but not close enough to touch.

"No, it's something far more disturbing, if you must know," Draco sighed, finally giving in to the inevitable. Blaise leaned forward and nipped Draco's shoulder lightly. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that," he whispered in Malfoy's ear before he looped his arms behind Draco's to start undoing his tie. Draco leaned his head back into Blaise's shoulder to offer him access, but funny enough, his mind wasn't even half on his hands making their away across his newly-bared chest. It was more on the haunting attraction of Potter's emerald green eyes, and the way they had seared through to what remained of his dark soul.

"You'd understand I guess, seeing how you're not too particular about the people you get off with," he mumbled, jerking involuntarily when Blaise's fingernail passed one of his nipples. "Mm. With you as an example, I hope?" Blaise teased in his ear. He nibbled on the earlobe, inciting a short moan from Draco. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell?" he asked.

Blaise dropped his arms and stepped out from behind Draco, hands planted firmly on his waist. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have heard you say some pretty funny things, both in and out of bed, but this tops the cake. What could it possibly be?" he asked, finally exasperated at what little attention he was getting. Granted, he knew he always had Draco's undivided attention when they were in bed, but this was getting ridiculous.

"It has something to do with Harry Potter. Don't ask why though, I'd be just as confused as you are," Draco sighed. To his surprise, Blaise let out a low purr of agreement. "I can see what you mean. The Golden Boy does have this certain animalistic appeal, not to mention a tight ass. I'd jump him too, if only we weren't of rival houses,"

"Oh my god Zabini. You'd sleep with just about anyone, won't you?" Draco exclaimed, disgusted. Blaise just shrugged. "At least I'm not the one with a serious kink for Potter. When did you say this happened?"

Draco started pacing again. "It was during Divination. He passed by, and we sort of…looked at each other. It was the weirdest thing. I'd give anything to see Potter melted in a pot of acid but…"

"You found yourself melting in his eyes, yes I know the feeling Draco. What I want to know is what you plan to do about it," Blaise cut in, sitting down on the couch, watching Draco move back and forth across the room in a frustrated mess. "I don't know Blaise. It's been ages since someone's bothered me this much, but think of how it's going to look to everyone else. And god, it's Potter of all people!"

"And you're absolutely sure that he's not playing some sick mind game on you?" Blaise asked. "He's not you, if that's what you mean," Draco bit back.

"I'm offended. I take pride in my abilities," Blaise drawled, leaning his head back on the couch. Draco just rolled his eyes at him, not intending to jab back. He did have a good opinion of Blaise's…abilities, but he wasn't in the mood to go through them right now.

"Look, I still think you should resolve your drama with your evening delight before taking on Potter. You've got the emotional tolerance of a 13 year-old, and knowing you, it won't be pretty," Blaise said, standing up again to approach Draco.

"Who said I was going to take Potter on?" Draco asked. "Well, the way you're pacing back and forth tells me that you aren't going to rest before you do. I figure not even a couple hours in bed will wear you out, so I'm looking forward to a long night tonight," Blaise smiled, reaching down to start on Draco's buckle.

"You know me too well. I hate that," Draco mumbled.

"Well, you'd better get it over with soon. Once you're forty and start lusting after little boys, that's when we'll all know you've hit rock bottom," Blaise said, tugging off Draco's pants. No more was said between them because Blaise had latched his mouth onto Draco's, partially to keep him quiet on the matter.

But wasn't this all so interesting?

A/N: Finally done! Blaise is such a fun character to work with, hope you found him interesting.


	4. Set

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews; it's nice to know that you liked Blaise as much as I enjoyed writing him. He'll be coming out a bit more in this chapter, so hang on for that. Many thanks to Andrew-squee, Crowley Black and everyone else who's been keeping up with this story from the very beginning. Much appreciate the support, and it's because of people like you that keep us writers going.**

**-----  
**

**Draco was seated at the same couch about a week later, enjoying a bag of Every Flavor Beans while a first year did his homework for him on the side. He was chewing on a bright red bean that tasted of cinnamon when Blaise glided into the Common Room, all lazy grace and intention. "You might want to take that upstairs. It's the grown-ups' time to have fun," he said to the first year, who leapt straight out of the chair and left Draco's books and papers on the desk to run to his dorm.**

**"And just when I was getting my Charms homework done too. What gives Blaise?" Draco scowled. Blaise seated himself on the table next to Draco's outstretched legs. "I can tell you right now that your assailant is male," he said, looking at his nails.**

**Draco set the bag of Beans next to him slowly, trying to process the idea. "I know I should be appalled, but why am I not surprised?" he asks.**

**Blaise transferred to sit next to him, and absentmindedly strokes his thigh with one hand, and the other lazily playing with the blond hair that had come out of its ponytail holder. "Because it's been ages since you've actually kissed a girl. You're kind of obvious you know?"**

**Draco jerked his head up to look at Blaise. "Obvious? How?"**

**A little smile flicked across Blaise's features, saying he was enjoying himself immensely. "Take your manners for one. You've got a prissiness that rats you out. You also stare at yourself in the mirror longer than necessary, making sure that every little hair is in place. Your clothes have to be pressed properly or you throw a hissy fit. And the way you stare at Snape during Potions is almost obscene…" he drawled.**

**"Alright, I understand now! One word about Snape and you can just wake up to Crabbe in the mornings," Draco snapped, standing up to point a threatening finger at Blaise's smirking face. Blaise in return just waved his hand, not thinking for a minute that he may actually make good on it.**

**"So…male you say?" Draco asked from where he was standing.**

**-----**

**The water poured down Harry's overworked body, massaging the kinks out. Quidditch practice today had kicked everything out of him, partially because he had forced himself into releasing all his sexual frustration. For the past few days he had been passing by Draco Malfoy in the corridors. The cold words they had always spoken to each other had been replaced with steaming looks that would have embarrassed them both if any more time had passed between them.**

**As he rubbed the soapy washcloth across his chest he sighed to himself. When was going to stop deluding himself and start getting familiar with the fact that nothing was ever going to happen between them? Or better yet, was he ever going to resolve what had happened over Halloween?**

**The water stopped running and he squeezed his hair out. He wasn't throbbing as much anymore, but somewhere deep in his chest was.**

**He pushed the door open, not bothering to reach for his towel because he knew he was alone. He always took the longest to shower, which was to him, more therapy than personal hygiene. A good amount of ribbing from his teammates always ensued, but he knew they understood. **

**  
What he didn't count on however was somebody standing on the other side of the door, arms crossed and staring intensely at what he didn't think to cover right away.**

**  
"My goodness, but what would Draco Malfoy say if he had a glimpse of that?" Blaise Zabini coyly said. Harry let out a tangled squeak and began scrambling for a towel and his glasses.**

**"Oh no need for that Potter, it's not as if I've never seen one before," Blaise slyly smiled, standing up from where he was leaning against the lockers. He began circling a fumbling Harry, taking in and enjoying what he found.**

**"What are you…how did you…why…?" he sputtered, tripping all over his tongue and sounding like a right idiot. "I'll make this quick Potter, even if it pains me to do so. I'm not brilliant at keeping secrets Potter, it's one of the _few_ flaws I have," he began.**

**"In fact, you may just find that anything interesting that passes through my ears just about slips out of my mouth. And something of that very nature caught my attention in the men's room a few days ago,"**

**"What exactly is it that you want Zabini? Stop beating around the bush or I swear I'll have you," Harry menacingly said, glasses and towel finally attached. A light chuckle sounded from Blaise. "A generous offer, but I'd take it more seriously if you were fully dressed, instead of me. But in deference to your question, it seems I have gotten wind of a certain Halloween escapade, one that featured a handy Delumino charm and a red rose. Tell me Potter, is Malfoy a good kisser when he's caught unawares?"**

**Harry blushed to crimson, nearly lunging at Blaise. Blast it, how could have Zabini heard him talking to Ron that day? "I was in one of the stalls with some Ravenclaw, in case you're wondering. I'm not here to judge though. In fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you, but god, the drama is just far too much for me,"**

**"You've got to be here for something Zabini, what is it?" Harry gritted out, still steaming about what happened. "Nothing you can offer, if that's what you're getting at. It's simple. Either you tell him or I will Potter." Blaise simply said.**

**"What's in it for you?"**

**"It has nothing to do with my innate goodness really. I can't deal with it much longer, especially since he's so moody at night and I can't do much about it," he said, rolling his eyes. Harry just looked at him with sheer disbelief. "But don't worry; I'll keep my hands off him once you two get your issue resolved. Tell me, how's Weasley in bed?" Blaise grinned. **

**  
No, he didn't bother to get an answer to that question because started walking away. Potter's stunned expression was more than enough answer anyway. Granted, he looked stunningly good when he was just in a towel, but even Blaise had his boundaries. For now he just had to decide whether or not he was going to push through with this threat of letting Draco know what really happed that night.**

**A/N: Something is seriously wrong with the editor..it comes out in italics or in bold. Hm. But anyway, this is kind of short again, mostly conversation. Tell me what you think!  
**


	5. Match

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews you have sent in. This was never meant to be a full-length story, but after reading the reviews I have changed my mind completely. Conceptualizing Blaise also helped prompt the change, especially since he's going to be such a central part of the plotline, but really. It's mostly because of you guys that this story has more chapters. Thanks, thanks and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-----**

**The cool air caressed his face, chilling it considerably. He wound his scarf tighter around his neck, and his robes met each other at the front. The Astronomy tower wasn't normally this drafty, but now that the nights were longer and the days shorter, the accompanying chill wasn't far behind. He sighed. It wasn't easy sneaking out of his dormitory to be alone, but the spectacular view of the Hogwarts grounds more than made up for the danger. Being alone was also one of the perks, the tower being the perfect place to hang your thoughts on the stars that were reflected in little orbs next to the telescopes. His Invisibility Cloak lay on the back of a chair, fluttering in the breeze. None of the lights were on, save for a single lamp that burned on a desk by the door.**

**His thoughts were messy. It had been Potions when he caught Draco's eye and received nothing but a blank gaze that Blaise quickly diverted. Whatever was meant by that gaze had taken on a thousand possibilities, but in the end it was the situation that had finally gotten Harry down. What was he thinking, that Draco Malfoy would even spare him a glance?**

**Indifferently numb. Yeah, that sounded good, the closest thing to how he was feeling. Whatever.**

**Suddenly, the scrape of soles against the stone floor had him leaping out of his seat. He had his wand out and he jerked around to find the tip of his wand partially embedded in the throat of a steely-eyed Draco Malfoy.**

**A vibrant tableaux was made: a passively-staring Draco at the mercy of a cold and sweating Harry, shadows obscuring a good portion of both their faces so that neither knew how to carry this into movement.**

**"You and I know you won't do a thing Potter," Draco whispered. Harry's lips parted, and before he could take a breath Draco muttered, "Delumino!", casting them both into complete and utter darkness. Harry had only inhaled once before Draco pulled him roughly into his arms for a deep and bruising kiss.**

**What had once been a frozen scene exploded into motion. Breaths intertwined as did tongues and muffled curses. Harry's back met the cold wall, and it was only then that Draco let up. His eyes had adjusted to the dark only enough to see the shape of Draco. He could feel however, that he was close enough to have his breath ruffle the nerves at his collarbone. He tilted his head back, and almost as if he could read his mind, Draco started pulling at his robes and tie.**

**His own hands didn't idle. He tried doing the same to Draco, tugging at whatever part of his clothing he could find, but Draco slapped his hands away with a low growl. God, how that felt good grated against his nerves. In a minute, Harry heard the scatter of buttons and the soft thump of cloth against the floor and felt the draft brush against his bared chest. But he hardly felt the coldness because he was burning at Draco's ministrations.**

**Draco on the other hand, was savagely savoring every minute. He couldn't help it; days of watching Harry move up and down corridors or during class in a heated state of arousal had its effects. His hands were everywhere, on Harry's hard-muscled abdomen, his broad chest or skimming past his nipples. His mouth kept Harry silent, allowing a moan to slip out once in a while but no more.**

**Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Draco away from him to have him stumble into the moonbeam that shone in through the window. The light bounced off his blond hair and illuminated his eyes. Searing silver grappled with a heated green, one never wanting to lose sight of the other. Harry came forward slowly, not quite sure that this was even happening. It was nothing he needed, but by damn, everything he wanted. Draco stood still long enough for Harry to discard his robes and shirt, but when he came to his slacks Draco slapped his hands away once again. This time, Harry retaliated with a bite to the hollow of his neck, then soothing the little wound with small, rolling motions of his tongue. His lips vibrated with Draco's moan, which became louder when Harry slipped his hands around his waist and squeezed his bottom. "Dammit Potter," was all Draco could manage. The rest of his breath was held in his lungs as Harry started undoing the buckle of his belt, brushing his erection every so often.**

**His slacks pooled around his ankles. Instinctively, Draco stepped out of them and toed off his shoes and socks, but once they were off Harry slipped his fingers down the waistband of his black briefs and pulled their pelvises to each other. Draco stumbled backwards until his hips bumped against the edge of a desk. Harry leaned forward to put his hands on the desk, so that Draco was tilted backwards. "Tell me what you want," he whispered. Draco's eyes flicked upwards to meet Harry's, surprised. He had never been on the receiving end of such a command. "Take your fucking clothes off Potter," he gritted out. Harry chuckled a little then whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm going to take my time with this Draco, so you're just going to have to be patient."**

**He pushed Draco down on the desk so he was now flat on his back, looking up at the stone ceiling. Harry climbed up over him and started subjecting him to the finest torture. He discovered that Harry was just as focused during sex as he was at Quidditch. Nothing escaped his attentions, not even the smallest indentation between his ribs. An eternity could have passed before he reached the waistband of his briefs. "Malfoy look at me," Harry said. Draco's head felt too heavy, but he forced it up anyway. "Look at me," Harry repeated. When their eyes met, he pulled the briefs down. The silence of the room amplified both their gasps. "Magnificent," Harry breathed. Draco couldn't maintain the eye contact anymore and he threw his head back. He was already leaking, and just about on the edge. He felt Harry take his thumb and forefinger and roll them around the head, spreading the clear liquid over and around. His hips arched upwards and he cried out, "Fuck Potter!"**

**"You're going to have to take a lot more before I'm through with you," Harry whispered. Draco didn't have time to ask what the hell he meant by that because Harry slipped his head into his mouth.**

**He didn't know what kept him from coming right then and there, but whatever held him back was eroding quickly away when Harry slid his member deeper down and began a rhythmic sliding up and down his throat with his tongue teasing in between. Draco cried out with each thrust, arching his hips up and down. He was so drenched in pleasure he didn't even notice Harry's fingers slipping into his ass until they brushed against his ultra-sensitive perineum.**

**Draco saw stars.**

**Harry purred in his throat when he heard Draco's cry thrum in his ears. He meant to stretch this out long and slowly, especially since he had the Prince of Slytherin completely under his control. But ever since Draco's slacks hit the floor, nothing else occupied his mind but getting him flat on his back and begging. He had to remember to thank Hermione when all of this was done.**

**By now Draco was panting and starting to taste the slightest bit salty. He was so close. With every bit of self-restraint, Harry slid Draco's member out of his mouth and his fingers out of his ass before he came. He came up to his hands and knees over Draco, straddling his legs while watching his chest heave and the sweat roll down his face. A smile touched his mouth before he bent down to kiss Draco.**

**Draco could taste himself on Harry's mouth, an intoxicating flavor of salt and something almost dangerous. He couldn't catch his breath just yet, but his mind was clear enough to Charm Harry's clothes off nonverbally. When Harry felt the draft, he pulled back a little to mumble a, "Thanks." Draco raised himself to half-sitting and took Harry's mouth again, letting his tongue play against Harry's. Apparently, he enjoyed that motion because he moaned against his lips. While their mouths played, one of Draco's hands slid up Harry's thighs until he grasped Harry's fully erect member. This time it was his turn to smile when he heard Harry gasp. He pulled his head back to look into Harry's eyes, making sure to catch the way they dilated once he started pumping his member up and down while rolling his thumb over and around the head. "Damn you Malfoy," Harry gasped, thrusting back and forth instinctively. "Only returning the favor Potter," he succinctly answered.**

**Unlike Draco, Harry couldn't take very much and so he tumbled Draco backwards and turned him over on his stomach. "Can't take much, can you Potter?" Draco said, turning his head back to smirk. Harry wanted to tell him to shut up, but he figured he'd get more satisfaction if he slid a few fingers into Draco's ass and teased that sensitive spot. And oh, he did. Draco's reaction was better than he could have hoped for.**

**"That is just overachieving," Draco gasped, trembling at what he just received. There was no need to delay this; they were both aching for completion at this point. Harry didn't need to prepare Draco, and true enough, he slid in without any resistance. They both cried out at the combined sensation of penetration and being occupied. For a moment, they didn't move, but in a moment, they went off into a rhythm that they instinctively fell into. Thrust for parry, give for take, they both met each other with an equal desire to come.**

**Soon enough, they started to feel that intense pressure leading to orgasm. They moved faster against each other, thrusting with an almost manic urgency. Harry was panting by now, but he reached around to grasp Draco's member and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. It drew raw sounds from deep down Draco's throat, making Harry shudder.**

**It was all on fast forward now, one thrust blending into another, muffled screams holding themselves in, minds completely insensate except for the pleasure they were drowning in, hearts beating erratically, until…**

**Orgasm dragged them both under in a powerful undertow. Harry was first to scream out loud, coming inside Draco, hot and hard. Powerful waves of sensation tossed him up and down as he kept thrusting into Draco, not wanting this racking orgasm to end.**

**"Tonight's mine. Just mine," Draco rasped, just before he screamed. It was the last thing Harry remembered before his mind completely blanked out.**

**-----**

**  
**

**The little lamp flickered again, and Harry lazily replenished it with a wave of his hand. His breath stirred Draco's hair while he stroked the skin of Harry's waist. "Funny how you should throw my own words back at me," Harry said.**

**Draco shifted. "It would have killed the mood if it had been any other way," he shrugged. Harry chuckled, and then let his fingers drift up and down Draco's stomach. "So you know it was me then, during Halloween?"**

**"Yeah. Blaise told me everything,"**

**Harry was silent at first. "He also told you I'd be here, didn't he?" he asked.**

**"Yup,"**

**"How he finds these things out, I'd like to know," Harry sighed, trying his best not to remember that unlucky occasion in the locker room a few days ago.**

**"I wouldn't go there if I were you. Let's just be thankful that he's on our side, the drama queen," Malfoy said.**

**They were quiet for a bit after that, Draco nestled in the crook of Harry's arm. They were on the floor with a mattress Draco conjured and their robes around them acting as blankets. It wasn't as cold anymore, the heat of their afterglow keeping them both warm.**

**"Is tonight only yours Malfoy?"**

**"Not at all Potter. Not at all,"**

**A/N: This would have been up a LOT sooner, had something not happened to our Internet connection at home. But yeah, this also took quite awhile to write, seeing how it's the longest chapter of them all and there's more action than there is conversation. Anyway, hope you liked it:D**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: The end, the REAL end has come for Draco and Harry. It's been wonderful reading all your reviews, hearing how you feel about our favorite couple. A bajillion thanks to: Andrew-squee, Crowley Black, Desinire, official-slasher101, ElfArrow, princess cythera and whoever I may have missed by accident. I look forward to hearing from you guys every time a new chapter goes up. But don't worry, this may be the last chapter but it's definitely not the last story.**

**To all the other readers (and reviewers!), thanks for taking time to read this. A writer always wants to affect his or her readers, so hopefully I have been able to deliver. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever really own anything? Nope. Not now, not ever.**

**-----**

**It's just about after dawn, and here I am pouring myself a cup of coffee and Potter has just snuck out of the boy's dormitories here in the Slytherin dungeons. He has a love bite redder than a Gryffindor scarf on his collarbone, and his hair looks even more rumpled than ever. He brushes past me with a curt nod, but please. Anyone can tell that he just doesn't want to have to make conversation. Completely understandable; I must have scared him in the locker room.**

**Has it really been a whole month since I cornered him there? Huh. You'd think they had been at it for longer than that, they way they carry on. They're enough to make Sugar Quills sick, the way they shoot those toxic glances over steaming cauldrons during Potions or how they both disappear for about twenty minutes in Herbology and come back with both their ties askew. Oh, and don't even get me started on the mornings-after. Let me just say that Potter's exit this morning is a lot more graceful than Draco coming in from Gryffindor tower. I'm usually awake to catch one or the other, and they both give me the same look of "Really, you DID have something to do with it anyway." Now I kind of look back on everything and wonder if I should have.**

**Doesn't matter I guess. If there's one thing I know about Draco, he always gets who he wants. It must be something he picked up from me. At any rate, he seems contented with Potter and he looks happier than he has in a long, long time. Potter walks around with this huge idiotic grin on his face too, when he's not trying to maintain some kind of composure when there are a lot of people in the room.**

**So much for playing fairy godmother. All it's gotten me is a nasty temper in the mornings and a load of suppressed sexual tension that has me humming like a guitar string in higher E. Why, just last night I had considered jumping Ron Weasley when we were both on patrolling the corridors last night. I had already made a couple moves on him during the week, but he managed to squirm his way out of anything. Which is just as well, I hate having marks on my otherwise perfect record.**

**I haven't been with anyone since that Ravenclaw from about a month ago, which makes it a whole month of nothing but abstinence. Good god, who would have thought I would have lasted this long and not go crazy? So it makes me wonder. Is that Ravenclaw still interested?**

**FIN! (For real, this time)**

**  
**

**A/N: It's always sad to close a story. Writing about Harry, Draco and Blaise was so much fun, especially Blaise. Reading the reviews added much, much more to the thrill of writing because it gave me the sense that this story completely fulfilled what this writer set out to do, and it was to make you all fall in love a little bit more with Harry and Draco as a pair. Thanks for tuning in to this story, and just to tease all of you, here's a preview of Blaise's story:**

**The most he could have hoped for was a goodbye before he left, but no. Blaise woke up most mornings with an empty spot next to him. He was lucky if he could wake up to find his latest escapade sneaking out the door of his dormitory, with his robes swathed in his arms and a look that he didn't recall ever seeing the night before. Then, it would just be a nod apiece before the door would close and Blaise would roll over to try and catch a few minutes of sleep more.**

**But on some occasions, like that rainy night, where he was seated on the window seat watching rain smack against the windows with a cigarette smoldering between his fingers, he wondered if there was anything more than what he had in the mornings. He wondered if there was such thing as being able to greet your partner 'Good morning' instead of 'Make sure you lock the door behind you'. He wondered why that dull throbbing in his chest always started when he saw Draco and Harry walk around with each other's ties sticking out of their pockets. But most of all, he wondered why it had never occurred to him to want what they had.**


End file.
